


Missing Puzzle Piece

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're closed off and you don't show your emotions, but the Avengers notice that you’re more open with Wanda.Warnings: Slight mention of bullying and verbal abuse.





	Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You became an Avenger not long after Loki tried to take over Earth. Nick Fury had his eye on you for awhile and thought you would make a great member of the team. When he showed up at your place and offered you a spot on the Avengers you accepted, you honestly had nothing better to do and you wanted to help people.

Growing up you were bullied at school and at home. Your parents never hit you but they were verbally abusive. One day you just couldn’t take it anymore and ran away, you’ve been on your own ever since. Being on your own for so long you’ve learned how to protect yourself, you wouldn’t let anyone mess with you and if they did they would get punched in the face. But going through what you’ve been through made you closed off. You never let anyone get too close because you were afraid they would just turn around and hurt you.

When Fury took you to meet the others, they noticed that you were very closed off and you didn’t really show emotion. Clint even joked that you could’ve been related to Natasha, which got him a smack in the back of the head by the redhead.

Natasha did see a lot of herself in you, she wanted to know what could’ve happened to make you so closed off, everyone did. You were their teammate and they did care about you. So Natasha decided to be your training partner.

After a few months of being on the team, Natasha told you that you could talk to her if you needed someone to talk to. She just wanted to you to know that you weren’t alone, which you appreciated. The others tried to get you to open up but nothing worked. You just didn’t want to relive your past and you didn’t want to see the pity in their eyes when you told them your story.

That all changed when you met Wanda Maximoff. Sure you were still closed off with the others but when you were around Wanda and only her, you showed your emotions and you let your guard down. There was just something about the brunette that made you feel safe.

The other Avengers saw this as well. They noticed that you seemed to open up to Wanda more than any of them, though they were extremely happy that you’re finally opening up to someone but they couldn’t help but wonder why you couldn’t open up to any of them.

You didn’t even know why, after so many years of being closed off and not showing your emotions but after you met Wanda you two just instantly clicked. It was like you found your missing puzzle piece.

One day you and Wanda were the only ones at the tower since the others went out. So you two decided to watch some movies in the common room since it had a bigger tv then the ones you both had your rooms.

After the second movie you were getting tired so you leaned on Wanda. She wrapped her arms around you and changed her seating position so that the both of you could get comfortable. After the both of you got comfortable you couldn’t help but smile a little. You couldn’t help it, Wanda just brings out that side of you.

“And she smiles.” Wanda chuckles.

“Oh shush.” You lightly smack her arm.

Wanda laughs. “I’m sorry but you have a beautiful smile.” She looks down at you and places a kiss to your forehead. You felt your heart start beating faster when she did that, you couldn’t help it. Wanda then started to run her fingers through your hair which caused you to cuddle into her even more as it started to lull you to sleep.

While the both of you were in your little world the others came back. When they walked in and heard the two of you talking while cuddling, they all froze. Natasha could help but have a proud smile on her face.

“I ship it.” Clint whispers. Everyone nods in agreement with smiles on their faces. They all slowly walk out of the room so they wouldn’t disturb the both of you.


End file.
